User talk:JordanaBrewsterFAN
I would like to request adminship for the wiki since there are no active admins at this moment and there has been character bashing in the comments, I would love to help with the Mainteance with the wiki and design the front page, thank you for your consideration. --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 10:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 11:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) User:CitronOrange I've come here to inform of you of a vandal by the name of CitronOrange, who removed all the contents of the article for Billy Hitchcock. - Drilly's territory (talk) 04:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC) How can you unlock the View Source to edit the wiki pages? RE: Talk on chat Well, there's no problem at all! We can talk about FD in the chat room! But consider I read and reply your message 4 days after you posted it on my talk page, I think we should set a time for our chat, shouldn't we? Sroczynski (talk) 12:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) *Sorry I missed it. But don't worry, Germany is only an hour ahead of where I am, so fortunately it's not a day and night matter. Let's say, we do it later today (Sunday, 3/15/2015), shall we? I suggest we have our chat around 20:00 (Germany time zone) again as you proposed, which means it's 19:00 for me, and I'm okay with it. :) Sroczynski (talk) 01:08, March 15, 2015 (UTC) *Hello. You online right now? Sroczynski (talk) 19:12, March 15, 2015 (UTC) *My apologies to my behavior. We can actually add each other on Twitter, as Im not really active on facebook. Sroczynski (talk) 21:29, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Casualty or Survivor Would you consider Nadia Monroy a casualty or a survivor? I mean it could go either way because yes, she was still at the speedway. However, the crash itself happened inside the stadium so she did technically survive the crash and it does seem like Death targeted her directly because of it (I doubt a tire would just regular fly out and decapitate someone not on Death's list lol.) Tysonjackson (talk) 19:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Silver204 Hi I see you also like Jordana Brewster. She is very nice. :) I just want ask if you can block Silver204. He didn't keep wiki policy and he is replacing words and adding like F*ck, adding false information etc. Thanks --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 07:10, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey I see you're the only active admin right now, and the place is getting kind of messy and it will probably be getting worse when the reboot approaches so if you'd wanna consider making me a mod that'd be great :) I'm an admit on the Ju-On Wiki and the Final Destination subreddit so I have experience! IvanAlexey (talk) 23:03, May 28, 2019 (UTC) I was wondering if you could remove the self promotion happening. A member has decided that the books and comics are not canon and therefore can begin adding their own fanfiction as if it is expanded universe. This is going to muddle the wiki and may confuse some people actually coming here to find accurate information about the franchise. I also do not appreciate the flagrant self-promoting and ego petting that the user is trying to accomplish. They have two blog posts in the community section and I have come across one of their pages that remains incomplete and unnecessary. TheResidentEvil (talk) 22:42, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I was having problems editing pages. It says only established users can join, but I do not know any further things that I possibly need to do to be established. I also really love FD. if you think you can help, I would appreciate it. Thank you. Hi, I was having problems editing pages. It says only established users can join, but I do not know any further things that I possibly need to do to be established. I also really love FD. if you think you can help, I would appreciate it. Thank you. sorry, my last post I forgot to signature XD RobloxPony (talk) 01:17, July 29, 2019 (UTC)